


Friday I'm in love

by vinegardoppio



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kinda, M/M, naruto has anxiety, this is related to my other naruto/sasuke fic too ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardoppio/pseuds/vinegardoppio
Summary: Naruto goes to a party





	Friday I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto is an extrovert but the way I write him makes it seem like he needs to recharge after interaction?  
> I think he charges by being around people, but sometimes it gets too much for him  
> like this boy was raised isolated, i feel like even tho he loves social interaction he probably got overwhelmed easily a lot 
> 
> Also maybe listen to this while reading  
> https://killerbeegod.tumblr.com/post/166129868072/the-cure-friday-im-in-love-playing-from-another  
> it goes with the story

Naruto eyes shift uncomfortably, hes never been to a party before, it was new and he wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do. He loved having fun, and parties in theory seem totally his jam, but he's new to all of this. Parties, friends.   
He spoke to Kiba a bit earlier, but Kiba eventually moved onto dancing, Naruto didn't think he was quite ready for that yet.

He looked down at his cup of punch, a red solo cup just like in the movies, he chuckled at his own unfunny thought. He set it down on a table after another moment and moved towards the staircase, the party was being kept mainly downstairs so he figured it'd be quieter, maybe a little less scary.   
When he got there he was pleasantly surprised by the fact that absolutely no one was up there, there were remnants of people like plastic cups scattered around, but for now it was barren.

He easily found Sakuras bedroom and pushed open the door, it was completely untouched. She had a strict rule about keeping the party away from her room. But Naruto figured that as her best friend, he'd be allowed this quiet safe haven.   
He clicked on the lamp and sat on the floor next to the bed, not daring to disturb the bed itself and listened to the music from downstairs. It was loud, but not too loud.

It wasn't long before the door creaked open and someone else entered the room.   
"Knew I'd find you here." Sasuke scoffed, Naruto looked over at his friend, immediately brightening up.  
"Sasuke! I didn't know you were here!" "Sakura begged me to stop by at least, I was surprised at first when you weren't down there." Sasuke sat next to Naruto, not close enough that they were touching but close enough that if either of them shifted they would be.   
Yeah, I, uh..." Naruto hesitated a moment, " I'm not really sure what to do? I mean most of these people hated me for most of my life. I really really want to have fun I just don't really know how. Like, I don't know if I'm ready for that loud music and fast dancing. Even though I want to be."

Sasuke stayed quiet for a few minutes. Naruto had just figured he wasn't going to respond when he opened his mouth. "That's alright." Was his simple answer. "That's it? That's all you're gonna say?" "Yeah. You're not ready and that's fine." "Oh."   
There was silence, Sasuke was a man of few words and he's already spoken quite a lot tonight.   
"Well, maybe I'm just not ready for crowds, like I'd be okay with the dancing and partying if it was smaller. I just need to work my way up to it."   
"Then...lets start here." Sasuke whispered, standing up slowly and offering Naruto his hand.

The two of them stood there, hand in hand as the song playing from the other room ended and a new one began. That's when Sasuke started to move, putting an arm stiffly on Narutos waist, and creating a clumsy pace, it was odd at first, stiff and clunky, but soon the boys started to move together freely, laughing as they danced in the dimly lit bedroom. 

Naruto twirled Sasuke, both of them stumbling a little before breaking out into silent laughter.   
As the song drew to a close Sasuke pulled Naruto a little bit closer, movements a little bit slower, and face a little bit more serious.  
There was a break between songs, a moments between the end of the last one and the start of the new one.   
In that second long gap Naruto hurriedly pressed his lips against the other boys, at a pace sort of like their dancing, awkward at first but developing into something sweeter, easier.  
Sasuke didn't hesitate to kiss back, a million thoughts running through his mind while none ran though Narutos.

The two of them eventually decided that they'd go back down to the party, it was a little easier when you had someone by your side.   
Naruto still didn't dance, but he had a little more fun 

And on the way home he couldn't stop humming the tune of that song 


End file.
